


Scared together - dreaming together

by Feuerhaar



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blood and Gore, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerhaar/pseuds/Feuerhaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a picture for "Deep in the Heart of Me ". I love this story and it keeps inspiring me with every chapter. Chapter 30 is beautiful and I tried to show the image I had in my head when reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared together - dreaming together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deep in the Heart of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111324) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



So I am reading on AO for years and finally decided to add something. Since I'm not terribly confident about writing I tried my hand at drawing.

I didn't draw anything with purpose in years so the picture did not turn out quite as planned but I'm still happy with it. I bought my very first graphic tablet a while ago and actually this is my first try using it. Maybe one day I will work on this picture some more and try coloring it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I missed any tags or warnings.


End file.
